


Daring you

by molki



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molki/pseuds/molki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is an inconvenient guest. But a good one at that.<br/>This fic takes place after "Family Matters" (issues #9 to #12) so it may contain some spoilers from that story arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring you

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second time attempting to write a fic in English and the very first time writing for this fandom but I’m rather happy with how it came out so I hope you guys like it. Also, this was all written while I listened to Imogen Heap songs, more specifically to the song Goodnight and Go (which would work perfectly for a Teddy/Billy songfic by the way). 
> 
> Warning: Contains "twincest" (well, they aren't really twins if you consider they were born in different families but still... there's the soul thing) and threesome so if that’s not really your cup of tea I think it’s better to skip this one.

It took them two complete months and a lot of help from Captain America and his powers of persuasion – all those well placed honest words - to convince Rebecca Kaplan. At first she refused it categorically, claiming such a radical change would affect her son’s mental development and that living away from his parents at such a young age could cause serious psychological damage; however, she then came to the conclusion that forbidding said son from doing something he wanted so much couldn’t do him any good either.  
  
Since the whole issue with a crazy alien destroying her old apartment in its entirety, her son refused to eat properly and looked constantly depressed. They were living under the same roof, but his mind and heart were clearly somewhere else. Billy spent all day long worrying about his boyfriend, who was now living by himself in an apartment full of memories of his now dead mother. Rebecca knew how much her son wanted to stay beside his boyfriend and she also understood how good Billy’s company would be for Theodore right now, but she wanted to stay close to her son, especially considering she was now aware of all the danger he got himself involved with. For that reason, she would never let her son go that easily. The only way she would agree with Billy temporarily moving out was if she could dictate a few _conditions_.  
  
So she rented a small apartment at a building that was close to her house and made it clear that she would be visiting the boys _every single day_ to make sure they were okay. Besides that, their cell phones _had_ to be turned on all day long so she could check on them any time she wanted to and they could contact her whenever they needed. Most importantly, she made sure all the involved parties understood that this situation was _temporary_ and it was going to last just until Teddy was feeling comfortable enough to live on his own. Billy tried to protest against the last part of their agreement, but Rebecca had none of it; those were her conditions and the boys would either accept them or simply leave things as they were. So they had no choice but to accept her arrangements, even if a bit reluctantly.  
  
In the end, things turned out better than they initially expected. As time passed and things remained relatively calm and safe, Rebecca’s inspection visits started to decline in number. After the first month, she was only paying them visits every other day and a few more of the days in her visits started to happen only on weekends. She was also calling them only once a day now and the boys were thankful for that. After three months they were still quite enjoying the whole living together thing, even if Rebecca insisted on reminding them it was only provisional. It was still nice to spend as much time as they wanted together for a while, though there were obvious advantages and disadvantages to moving in together.   
  
Advantages were - among others - the fact that now they could stay up watching movies without Billy’s parents saying it was past bedtime. They could make out on their couch without worrying about someone catching them in the middle of it, and they could even organize sleepovers with their friends whenever they felt like it.  
  
Unfortunately, the disadvantages were just as numerous. Doing the laundry and the housework stuff wasn’t so nice. Having a slumber party where no one showed up was also no fun. Well… _no one_ with the exception of an inconvenient kind-of-twin. _Of course_ , said twin seemed to be acquiring the terrible habit of showing up without any warning with annoying frequency.  
  
It was just like Teddy to get himself a boyfriend that happened to have a brother who was a complete _pain in the ass_ at times. But he wouldn’t complain; at least not now, especially considering said brothers had just stopped fighting over the stupidest thing a minute ago. There was no need to start all the noisy quarreling and sarcastic remarks over again, right? He much preferred all the calm and comforting silence that surrounded them right now. The dim light that came from the glowing TV screen made him feel that much more comfortable and he just knew he would be dozing off in a matter of seconds if things continued like that. What better place to sleep than his own bed with his boyfriend’s warm body curled up beside him?  
  
Billy sighed from where he was lying with his head resting on Teddy’s chest.  
  
“I’m bored,” he exhaled.  
  
Tommy smirked, looking down from where he was sitting at the edge of the double bed. “Weren’t you the one who chose the movies?” he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
  
“Would you stop trying to ruin my day now, Tommy? It’s getting tiresome.”   
  
Teddy rolled his eyes when Billy started sitting up, all ready to pick up yet another fight. He was almost convinced the brunet was considering that a good opportunity to kill the boredom.  
  
“I did nothing.” The enormous grin plastered over the white haired twin’s face made Teddy think that he too was quite enjoying the constant verbal sparring. “You were the one who chose terrible movies, so you can only blame yourself for your lame, boring night.”  
  
“Oh really?” Billy’s little contained smirk made Teddy stifle a smile. He was _enjoying_ this! How hadn’t he noticed this before? “Why didn’t you volunteer to pick the movies up if you could do so much better then?”  
  
“Hey, if you don’t remember, I’m the _guest_ here.” Tommy pointed to himself as he spoke. “You two…” He looked from Teddy to Billy. “You are supposed to _entertain_ me, not the other way round.”  
  
“And what can we do to entertain you?” Teddy asked without even thinking, and blushed slightly when Billy eyed him suspiciously. “I just…” He shrugged. “I think he’s right, we should entertain our guest.”  
  
“Now that’s a good host!” Tommy exclaimed in between laughs.   
  
“He’s not even a guest!” Billy protested, but he was laughing too. “With the frequency he’s been showing up, he’ll soon become the newest resident of this apartment.” He slumped atop Teddy and kissed the blonde’s cheek in the process.  
  
“Oh, so entertainment is starting!” Tommy lay on his back with a sly smile, supporting his head on his crossed arms. “I’ve always wondered how you two would be like in bed.”  
  
“For god’s sake, Tommy, keep us from your twisted sexual fantasies.” The brunet buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. Teddy only smiled amusedly.  
  
“So you think about us doing _it_ ,” the blond stated matter-of-factly. “That’s something I never would have guessed.”  
  
“What?! You guys are always acting lovey-dovey and touchy-feely in front of us, it’s only normal to imagine how you would be in private.”  
  
“That’s totally _not_ normal!” Billy pointed out with a hint of laugh. “You are a complete pervert.”  
  
Teddy started laughing too when Tommy only shrugged his response and rolled on the bed until he was laying on his side, supporting his head with the back of his hand so he could face his twin with a half smile.  
  
They stayed like that, staring at each other without saying a word for a while, and just when Teddy was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable Tommy decided to make things a lot worse and rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. He couldn’t help the rush of red that automatically spread out on his cheeks.   
  
“Say, Theodore, can we play a game?”  
  
“It depends on what kind of game you intend on playing, Thomas,” Billy said in a tone of warning before Teddy had the chance to start talking.   
  
“I’m talking to Theodore here, William,” came the petulant reply.   
  
“What game do you wanna play?” Teddy asked carefully, almost as if he wasn’t sure he really wanted to listen to the reply.   
  
“Teddy!” Billy tried to protest, but Tommy was already grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“I’m just… _curious_ ,” he assured his boyfriend. “Let’s at least listen to what he has to say.”  
  
“If it’s something stupid you’ll be the one taking responsibility,” he warned with a finger pointing menacingly at Teddy.   
  
“Okay.” He looked at Tommy then. “This game better be good.”  
  
“You bet it is!” The speedster sounding that excited was never a good thing, but for some reason Teddy decided to take the risk and listen to what he had in mind. “Let’s start our _daring game_ then!”  
  
“Stupid idea!” Billy accused. He turned to Teddy. “Now you deal with the consequences.”  
  
“ _Aw_ , come on, little brother, stop being so boring, this can be fun!”   
  
“I highly doubt it.” He rolled over until he was facing the ceiling. “But I’ll let you try. That’s all I’ll give you.”   
  
“And that’s all I’m asking for.” Tommy showed a malicious smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Teddy. “Now, Theodore…” One look in the speedster’s mischievous eye and the blond felt a chill crawl up his spine. Tommy was up to no good, of that he was sure. “Do an impression of Cap.”  
  
 _Was that it?_ Teddy felt distinct relief washing over his tense body.  
  
“Wow, I for one am surprised,” Billy stated. “I wasn’t expecting such a lame-ass dare coming from you of all people.”  
  
“See, little brother?” Tommy was half sitting, half lying, supporting his weight on his elbows while he tried to look at his twin’s face over Teddy’s body. “I’m not always scheming bad things like you may think.” Billy rolled his eyes at that. “Sometimes I just want to have some fun playing silly dare games with my friends.”  
  
“Sure.” Billy waved his hand in the air. “If you consider Ted doing an impression of Captain America something funny.”   
  
“Hey, I’m good at doing impressions,” Teddy complained nudging his boyfriend with his elbow.   
  
“Oh and no using superpowers to do the challenges,” Tommy informed him belatedly.   
  
“Damn.” The blond pouted slightly and both twins smiled at him. “Ok, so I think I should do the impression now, right?” he asked sitting up, leaning so his back was resting on a pillow.  
  
The other two nodded, and Billy rolled over so he was lying prone on the bed, supporting his face in both hands and observing Teddy’s every move with attentive eyes.   
  
“So, uh…” Teddy moved a bit until he found a good enough position and then he crossed his arms, stretching his back and wearing a solemn look on his face. “Son-”  
  
But he couldn’t go further than that as the twins were already laughing their heads off and Tommy slapped Teddy’s shoulder playfully.  
  
“Of course it had to start with _son_!” he noted falling back on the bed.  
  
“Teddy, you should have seen your face there! It was priceless!” Billy pointed out.  
  
“Well…” He smiled sheepishly. “I told you I was good, didn’t I?”   
  
“Such a good entertainer.” The mage stated winking one eye at his boyfriend.  
  
“Your turn now, big guy.” Tommy slapped the shape shifter on the shoulder once again.  
  
“Hm, right, let’s see…” He looked from one twin to the other trying to decide which one he was going to dare. “So, Tommy.” He smiled triumphantly when the white haired teen made a face. “I dare you to say something that you like about your brother.”  
  
“ _Ew_.” It was Billy’s time to make a face. “Next time you wish to cause Tommy some suffering, try not to get me involved, T.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” he assured with an amused smile, his eyes still fixed on Tommy’s pained expression.  
  
“That’s _impossible_ , Theodore,” he threw his arms up in an exaggerated gesture of defeat. “I can’t think of a single thing.”  
  
“And that’s not true. I bet you could make a list if you tried,” Teddy accused. “Now, come on, no shying out.”  
  
The speedster glared at him and opened his mouth as if he were about to give a petulant retort but then he turned to Billy with his eyebrows furrowed, inspecting.  
  
“Should this be about looks or personality?” he questioned Teddy, eyes still on his brother.  
  
“Your pick.”  
  
“Stop staring at me like that!” Billy exclaimed, clearly unsettled under the intent evaluation. “It’s creepy.”  
  
Tommy’s face split into a wide predatory grin.  
  
“Looks then,” he declared, as if to provoke his twin.  
  
“Oh here we go.” The mage crossed his arms, bracing himself for what was about to come.   
  
“I like his legs,” Tommy declared, eying said part of his brother’s anatomy. “The lucky bastard manages to have legs twice prettier than mine, and I must say mine aren’t half bad,” he tapped lightly at his own thigh.   
  
“Oh my _god_.” Billy started massaging his temples. “I will never be able to fly ahead of Tommy again.”  
  
“As if you had _ever_ managed to fly _ahead_ of me,” he retorted. “You may have prettier legs, bro, but don’t forget I’m the one with super speed here.”  
  
Teddy laughed softly and ruffled both boys’ hair. “Enough already you two, let’s get back to the game.”  
  
“You are totally enjoying this, aren’t you?” Billy questioned with an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
Teddy limited his response to a mouthed ‘ _maybe_ ’. His boyfriend snorted.  
  
“Little brother.” Tommy caught his twin’s attention once again. “I dare you to cook us something to eat.”   
  
“No way in hell,” Billy replied automatically with a smile on his lips that was both forced and deceiving.   
  
“Hey, you gotta play by the rules!”   
  
“What rules?” Billy retorted with an annoyed expression on his face. “I don’t recall you mentioning any rules.”  
  
“That’s probably because this game’s rules are pretty damn obvious.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Enlighten me then, brother.”  
  
“You _must_ do whatever the person in charge of the challenge dares you to!” Tommy said it like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.  
  
“And if I break the rule?”   
  
“Then you will become the biggest spoil sport of _all times_. Even bigger than Eli,” He explained with a straight face. Teddy had to giggle at that.  
  
“ _Ugh_ , you’re impossible.” Billy got up and pointed an accusing finger at his twin. “And let me make this clear: I’m only going because I’m kinda hungry myself and also because I can’t deal with you right now so I would totally appreciate any excuse to be away from _you_.” And with that he left the room.   
  
Tommy turned to Teddy then. “You know, I also like it when he tries so hard to be this big _asshole_ when in fact we all know he has no talent for that.”  
  
“You mean you like it when he tries to hide how adorable and caring he actually is with angry faces and spiteful words?”  
  
“Something like that.” He gave Teddy a half smile and started getting up. “Now come on, let’s pester him some more.”   
  
The shape shifter smiled back and followed him.   
  
****

-x-

****  
  
Billy feigned a displeased look as soon as the other two entered the room announcing they had decided to restart the daring game right there in the kitchen. And despite all the mage’s protests that was exactly what they did while waiting for the frozen pizza in the oven to be ready.  
  
The challenges now involved a lot of dancing and singing, to Billy’s pure horror and the death of Teddy’s ears every time Tommy was dared to sing something. _Especially_ when the white haired twin had to sing _Don’t Cry For Me Argentina_. On top of the table. Courtesy of a certain mage who seemed to be having great fun watching his boyfriend’s agonized expression.   
  
By the time they were finished eating and doing the dishes, the brunet was yawning.  
  
“I feel stuffed,” he declared. “And sleepy.” He rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Don’t tell me it’s sleeping time already! Tomorrow is Sunday and we have _nothing_ to do, not even an Avenger meeting so there are no excuses for sleeping early tonight.”  
  
“Tommy, in case you haven’t noticed it’s past two in the morning,” Billy pointed out and nodded in the direction of the wall clock.   
  
“So what? We can sleep later,”  
  
“But I’m sleepy now,” Billy whined and sat on the nearest chair looking exhausted. Teddy approached him and started caressing his hair lightly.  
  
“I bet you aren’t even that tired,” the speedster argued. “You just want to kick me out so you two can make out.”  
  
“Not at all. You can totally stay, sleep on the couch and make out with our new cushions if that would make you happy.”   
  
“Just don’t make a mess,” Teddy finished and earned a smile from his boyfriend.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Tommy seemed to consider the offer.  
  
“If I stay, could we play for at least a while longer?” he asked.  
  
“Is this game a new obsession of yours or something?” Billy inquired incredulously.  
  
“I just want to spend some more time with you two, what’s so wrong with that?” He tried to sound all innocent and hurt but his eyes were a total give away.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll keep on displaying your acting skills until I say _yes_ so I’ll just cut this short and say it now so we can get this over with quickly.” Billy was already getting up before he finished the sentence. “But we should get ready for bed first.”  
  
 ****

-x-

****  
  
It wasn’t long until they were ready. Teddy and Billy’s apartment had two bathrooms so they took a shower together in the one that adjoined their bedroom while Tommy used the guests’ restroom.  
  
When they were all finished and properly dressed with similar flannel pajamas – Teddy had a green one on, Billy was using one of his favorites that was deep red and lent a light blue to Tommy – they sat on the white sheet-covered double bed. The mage soon claimed the middle of the bed and laid himself comfortably there with a fluffy pillow under his head.   
  
“You can start now. Also, I hope my challenges won’t be involving me getting up from here because I don’t know if I could manage that,” he warned lazily.  
  
“You totally sounded like an old man there.” Tommy snorted. “But no worries, I won’t be daring you to dance the _Macarena_ again,” he assured. “At least not tonight.” He finished with a mocking little wink that made his brother roll his eyes.  
  
“Who starts?” Teddy asked sounding more excited than he intended to and settling himself beside his boyfriend, lying on his side so he could look at the other two.  
  
“If I remember right we stopped at my turn so I start.”  
  
“Cheater,” Billy accused.   
  
“Hey, it’s true.” Tommy mirrored Teddy’s position, occupying the vacant space on the right side of the mage. “And I dare you, Billy.”   
  
“Don’t forget about the not getting up restriction, please.”  
  
He snorted. “I won’t, it’s actually something very simple. I dare you to say something you like about me.”   
  
The brunet blinked in surprise. “Are you really going to shamelessly copy Teddy’s dare from earlier?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Okay then.” He looked up as if he was trying hard to come up with something.  
  
“Oh come on, it can’t be that hard, just look at me.” Tommy smiled broadly when his brother looked in his direction.   
  
“Well, I guess I like your weird white hair,” he stated with a small smile. “It’s kinda cool.”   
  
“My hair? Seriously, Billy? Couldn’t you think of anything else?” he sounded offended.  
  
“I’m trying to be honest here, Tommy.”  
  
“Even when being honest you are _so_ damn boring,” he declared clicking his tongue. “I was hoping you would pick something a little bit more… _interesting_.”  
  
“Who should I dare now?” Billy wondered out loud completely ignoring Tommy’s complaints. He looked from one boy to the other contemplating his options. “You.” He ran his fingers lightly through silky light hair, pushing the blond bangs back only for them to fall back over Teddy’s forehead a second later. “I dare you to…” He paused, brows lightly frowned in thought. Then he smiled wickedly. “I dare you to give Tommy a sample of the show he will never be able to see.” He giggled, looking at his twin’s confused face. “Gimme a kiss, Teddy,” he finished in a whisper, honey brown eyes locked with blue ones.   
  
“This game just gets better and better,” Teddy whispered back, already leaning in, his hand naturally cupping Billy’s face. “Come ’ere, babe.” The last part came in a deep husky tone that made Tommy’s throat go dry.  
  
When he was just a few inches away, he traced the outline of his boyfriend’s lips with the tip of his tongue, which resulted in Billy opening his mouth lightly with a soft sigh.   
  
The white haired twin swallowed hard and released a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding when the couple’s lips met with passion. Their rhythm wasn’t desperate or frantic like Tommy thought it would be, but it surely was intense and _fervid_.  
  
One of Billy’s hands had a firm grip on the front of Teddy’s pajama shirt; the other was rapidly turning the shape shifter’s hair into an even messier mass of blond locks. And when the mage let out an almost inaudible moan – that Tommy definitely, _definitely_ heard – the moment the other teen bit his bottom lip the speedster had to close his eyes for a moment so he wouldn’t lose control of the groan that was stuck in his throat.   
  
When Billy tilted his head back, sinking it further on the pillow, Teddy couldn’t decline the invitation to deepen the kiss, tasting the roof of his boyfriend’s mouth with his tongue. Billy sighed appreciatively and slid his hand from the other boy’s hair to start caressing his face.  
  
A small throaty sound made Teddy open his eyes slightly just in time to see Tommy’s hand starting to caress its way up Billy’s arm, stopping just when his long fingers reached under the mage’s pajama short sleeve. Teddy wasn’t able to contain a small grunt from escaping his throat and he hoped that thinking the scene before him was one of the hottest things he had ever seen didn’t make him the biggest pervert of all time. At least Tommy’s bottom lip – firmly trapped between his teeth like it was – was indication enough that he wasn’t the only pervert there.   
  
Billy smiled into the kiss and felt the cool metal of Teddy’s ear piercings with the tips of his fingers.  
  
“I think that’s enough, T,” he said in a faint voice when he finally managed break the kiss.  
  
“If you say so.” Teddy planted a peck on his boyfriend’s lips and smiled. “My turn now, right?”   
  
Tommy nodded avidly, Teddy noticed his fingers were still under Billy’s sleeve, caressing faintly. Teddy’s head was full of ideas he was not sure he should externalize.  
  
“Tommy,” he started and then cleared his throat, not knowing exactly what to say next. “I dare you to…” He paused once again, considering what he was about to say. “I dare you to kiss your brother’s neck.” He immediately looked in Billy’s direction, checking his reaction to that, but when the mage gave him a half smile and a reassuring small nod the guilty pang that laid heavily on his stomach went away. “Yeah, I dare you to do that.”  
  
“Why?” the speedster asked sounding too taken aback by the turn of events to function properly. “I mean, I was sure you would take the opportunity to continue what you’d started.” He gestured with both hands in no particular direction. “But fine!” he exclaimed when he noticed Teddy was about to say something. “ _Fine_ , I don’t mind it. I mean, I’ll do it.” He was talking too fast and his hands wouldn’t stay still. “I’ll do it because I have to follow the rules, right?”  
  
“ _Riiight_ ,” Billy agreed with an arched brow.  
  
Tommy glared at him and Teddy laughed.  
  
“Come on, let’s get this over with.” Tommy feigned a grimace.   
  
Billy rolled his eyes, but the next second Tommy was leaning in and burying his face in the curve that connected the mage’s shoulder to his neck and then honey brown eyes were snapped closed.  
  
“Should I kiss here?” he asked teasingly, lips drawing the words over his twin’s skin. “Or should it be here?” The whispered question came as he drew a line up the other boy’s neck with his lips. Billy held his breath, and noticing that Tommy smiled. “Here then? Good, thanks for the tip.” With that, he gave his twin’s neck a long open mouthed kiss.  
  
The mage hissed when he felt a nibble. “A kiss on the neck doesn’t require teeth, Tommy,” he stressed as soon as his twin lifted his head with a huge satisfied smile curving his lips. “Nor was there a need for _tongue_.”  
  
“See how generous I am?”  
  
Billy slapped him on the arm playfully and laughed. “Shut up! Your turn.”  
  
“Right, my turn.” He licked his lips quickly. “Teddy, now _you_ kiss me on the neck.”   
  
Billy faked a shocked gasp and covered his mouth with both hands. “I’ve _always_ suspected you fancied my boyfriend, you jealous bastard!”  
  
“You are a terrible actor, you know? No talent at all,” Tommy said as he half climbed on top of Billy, trying to get closer to the boy on the other side of the bed. “Now come here, blondie, let’s give your boyfriend the show he was clearly asking for with those puppy eyes of his.”  
  
Billy snorted. “Oh _please_ , as if you needed me asking for something you were dreaming about ever since you met Teddy.”   
  
“Now you shut the fuck up and just watch, yeah?” Tommy warned from his position half on top of Billy as he tilted his head to the side to give Teddy a better view of his slender neck.  
  
Teddy wasted no time in grabbing Tommy by the shoulders and pulling him even closer. He was looking into Billy’s avid eyes when he stuck his tongue out and drew a line from the base of the speedster’s neck to his ear lobe, sucking there lightly before letting the white haired twin go.   
  
Billy’s brain was able to register the shiver that passed through Tommy’s body even though he was looking mesmerized at his boyfriend who was still nuzzling lightly at his brother’s ear.   
  
“E-Enough,” Tommy protested faintly and kicked himself mentally for stuttering at such time. “You should use your dare if you plan to keep on _licking_ me.”  
  
“I’m not licking you,” Teddy whispered and Tommy trembled visibly. The blond smiled broadly. “I dare you to turn your face and let me kiss you, Tommy.” His eyes were fixed on Billy while he whispered that into the speedster’s ear. The brunet smiled viciously at him when Tommy wasn’t able to suppress a gasp.   
  
Swallowing hard, Tommy took a long shaky breath and turned his face to the left, their faces already merely inches away from touching. “Then kiss me, Theodore.” His tone was daring, his eyes were glowing with anticipation. Teddy was surprised not to see a trace of hesitation there.  
  
No other incentive was needed. The shape shifter placed his hand at the back of the speedster’s head and pulled him closer, but Tommy was also leaning in so their mouths met too quickly and with too much force. There was too much pressure on the kiss for it to actually be pleasant. Tommy’s hands went up to pull at Teddy’s hair and when the blond winced in pain Billy shook his head and giggled.   
  
“Too awkward, guys,” he accused pointing a finger at them. “If you’re really going to do this, at least do it right.” He reached up and caressed both boys’ faces with the knuckles of his fingers. “Now relax,” he whispered and those simple words seemed to work like a magic spell.   
  
Teddy took a deep breath through his nose and tilted his head a little to the side, a gesture that seemed to turn Tommy’s insistent pulling at his hair into a somewhat clumsy caress.   
  
Feeling the lips under his relax considerably and part slightly, the speedster wasted no time and licked the inside of that inviting bottom lip, a move that – judging from Teddy’s appreciative grunt – was greatly welcomed by the other. Not long after, the shape shifter’s warm tongue tasted the inside of Tommy’s mouth and the blond was quite enjoying the little keening noises that came from the white haired twin every time their tongues met.  
  
“That’s more like it,” Billy said quietly, and the other two broke the kiss to look at him. “What? Don’t mind me, you can keep going.” He waved his hand in the air.  
  
Tommy smiled sheepishly at him, cheeks dyed in a new shade of pink from the intensity of the kiss. Teddy looked like a kid who had just done something wrong without intending to and his hair was looking messier than Billy had ever seen it. Billy’s lips curved into an amused smile.   
  
“That was actually so _entertaining_ I’m no longer sleepy.” He chuckled.   
  
Teddy smile broadly, looking relieved.   
  
Tommy snorted.  
  
“See? Told you this game was fun,” Tommy leaned in until he was lying at his twin’s side once again. “And today must be your lucky day, little brother,” he finished with a canny smile, his eyes shone with mischief.   
  
“Really?” Billy feigned disinterest. “And why is that?”  
  
“Well, obviously because it’s my turn to dare someone now and I’ve decided I will give you the chance to experience something you will never forget.”  
  
Billy’s rich laugh echoed in the room.   
  
“Hey.” Tommy gave him a little shove on the shoulder, sounding wounded. “Why are you laughing at me trying to be _seductive_?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Tommy, but that line was just _too much_ ,” he explained while still trying to contain his laugh.  
  
“Oh yeah? Let’s see if you’ll still be laughing _after_ I do what I’m about to do.” And in a flash he was fully on top of Billy, pinning his wrists to each side of the pillow. He smiled wickedly when his twin’s expression turned serious. “Now watch your pretty pair of legs turn to jelly while I kiss you.”  
  
And Billy didn’t even have the time to finish rolling his eyes at the mention of his legs once again as all his thoughts vanished and all he seemed to be able to think was that Tommy’s lips were really _soft_. The speedster brushed his twin’s closed lips with his own in some kind of slow caress. He kept his eyes half open and the intensity of his gaze made the small hairs at the nape of Billy’s neck stand. Tommy trailed a path with his lips over Billy’s skin, drawing a line from his mouth to his ear, where he placed a small kiss.   
  
“You have a pretty mouth,” he breathed.  
  
 _It’s the same as yours,_ Billy wanted to retort, but he had a feeling his voice would come out embarrassingly husky, so he preferred to stay silent while Tommy traced his way back to his mouth.   
  
Teddy had recouped his former position, lying on his side beside Billy, watching from up close as Tommy nuzzled Billy’s nose with his, and he couldn’t help but smile at the perfect symmetry of the twins’ features.   
  
“Open up,” Tommy tried to command but then Billy spread his legs slowly, allowing him to slide between them. He gasped. “Y-Your _mouth_.” He swallowed hard trying to regain his composure. “Open it so I can taste you,” he demanded with clenched teeth.  
  
Teddy hissed and Billy smiled in a provocative way.   
  
“Only if you ask nicely.”   
  
The shape shifter could swear he heard the sound of Tommy’s _control-switch_ being shut off. The speedster tightened his grip on the mage’s wrists and practically dove into his face, crashing their mouths together with a haste that bordered on desperation.  
  
If he were in his normal state of mind, Billy would probably try put up some more resistance, but he wasn’t. He was in fact so out of it that he gladly welcomed Tommy’s mouth with a soft, eager sound. And when he finally parted his lips, his twin’s tongue was already there, caressing every corner of his mouth. The kiss was messy and way too rushed, but it was turning Billy on at _super speed_. He squeezed the pillow into his fists and moaned softly when Tommy sucked on his bottom lip.   
  
“And there you have it,” Tommy announced hoarsely, his lips still inches away from his twin’s. “Pretty _jelly_ legs.”  
  
Billy licked his lips lasciviously, his eyes shining. “Guess I can’t argue with that.”   
  
Tommy smiled proudly and looked at Teddy, arching a challenging brow. The blond just rolled his eyes, but he was also smiling broadly.   
  
“You can get off me now, Tommy,” Billy remarked. “And it’s my turn.”   
  
“And what do you want now, B?” Teddy asked, moving closer, placing small kisses over his boyfriend’s neck. Billy closed his eyes, appreciating his ministrations.  
  
The mage felt the speedster snuggling closer as well, his breath tickling the skin under Billy’s ear. The room seemed to be a lot hotter now.  
  
“I want…” Billy breathed. “I dare you to go turn off the light and come back here as fast as you can, Tommy.” And as soon as he closed his mouth the lights were off, complete darkness enveloping them.  
  
Billy could tell it was Tommy’s hand caressing his chest just from the size of it. Teddy’s familiar hand was running up and down his arm as his lips closed over the mage’s earlobe. Surrounded by the darkness, Billy felt a lot bolder. He raised both his hands to the other boys’ faces, touching them there with the back of his hands before sliding them slowly down. He smiled when he felt Tommy kissing the tips of his fingers.  
  
He continued lowering his hands until he felt the elastic waistbands of their pajama pants. Teddy sucked harder at his ear and Tommy buried his face into Billy’s neck, squeezing the brunet’s arm with a shivering hand. Even though he already couldn’t see a thing in the pitch black dark, Billy closed his eyes as he let both his hands slide under both waistbands at the same time. He heard matching groans as his hands encircled pulsating heated flesh. He stayed like that; just holding them both, listening to their anxious little gasps and marveling at how wonderfully powerful he felt to be in control like that.   
  
“ _Billy_ …” The impatient protest came to remind him of the task he had in hand. Tommy panted when the hand around him started to move, pulling, slowly working him to full hardness.  
  
Teddy cupped Billy’s face, turning it slightly to the side so he could kiss his boyfriend languidly. Tommy scraped his twin’s jaw with his teeth when the brunet tightened his grip and sped up the pace a bit.   
  
“Too slow,” he complained in a low tone, before licking Billy’s jaw line.   
  
“Some things are more enjoyable when done slowly,” Teddy stated as soon as he let go of Billy’s mouth. Before the speedster gave a retort like the shape shifter knew he would, Teddy reached over and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, bringing Tommy’s tongue into his mouth and forcing a guttural sound out of him.   
  
Blinking slowly, Billy noticed his eyes were getting used to the lack of light. He could already see the contours of the two boys kissing before him; muffled moans gave him a good idea of the ardor of the kiss. He bit his bottom lip and stroked the tips of their cocks with his thumbs. The other two broke the kiss, groaning.   
  
Always the impatient one, Tommy threw himself over his twin, claiming his lips in an urgent kiss. Teddy used the opportunity to run a hand over the extent of the speedster’s back while placing kisses over his pajama clad shoulder. Noticing Billy’s arm was now trapped between them, the white haired twin carefully rolled over so his brother could continue with the stroking.  
  
Teddy ran his tongue over his boyfriend’s already puffy lips. “There’s no way I’m letting you do all the work here,” he muttered and shifted onto his knees.   
  
Billy looked questioningly at his boyfriend even though he knew Teddy couldn’t see his face. But the moment the shape shifter’s hands were placed over the waistband of his pants he knew just what Teddy was about to do. And as soon as his pants were pulled down and lowered to his knees he thought he was thankful for the thick darkness so no one could see the embarrassed look on his face. Teddy had seen him naked plenty of times - the guy was his boyfriend after all - but _Tommy_ was there now and that made things a lot different. Even if his twin seemed awfully comfortable with the situation while he panted against Billy’s ear.  
  
The feeling of Teddy’s hand circling his erection made all his shyness go away though, and he cried out his approval while arching his back.   
  
“Beautiful,” declared the blond as he lay back on the bed.  
  
Tommy’s hand sneaked under Billy’s shirt and he caressed his way up until he found a small perky nipple. He pinched it carefully. The mage gasped and closed his hands tighter about the two, Teddy growled and Tommy squealed.  
  
“Careful with that,” Tommy pleaded breathlessly.   
  
“Sorry,” Billy muttered in apology. He tried to focus - something hard to do when you had a hand stroking you just the way you liked and curious fingers wandering over you as if determined to explore every inch of your skin. His hands were shaking slightly and he knew his strokes were getting more and more erratic but the others didn’t seem to mind so he just kept on going, doing his best to speed up the rhythm of his brisk movements.   
  
The speedster’s hand was slowly descending, caressing over the brunet’s abdomen, hips and finally his naked thigh where he stopped and squeezed. Then he slid his hand back up and placed it over Teddy’s. Billy hissed and threw his head back against the pillow. His body was overwhelmed with all the sensations; his heart was beating fast and his entire body was shivering lightly. He took in a deep breath, trying to regain some control and maintain the somewhat steady movements of his hands.   
  
Teddy disentangled his fingers from Tommy’s and lowered his hand a bit, touching Billy’s sac gingerly. The mage arched his back at the contact and spread his legs a bit further. Tommy was having some difficulty matching Billy’s rhythm; he felt the urge to speed things up but considering the little pleasured noises Billy was emitting he could already tell that his twin liked it _slow_ , and right now Tommy thought he could do that for Billy. He swallowed hard, leaning his head over the brunet’s shoulder and kissing his collarbone softly. He was trying to calm down a bit but Billy’s ragged breathing was making it all that much harder.  
  
And then Billy rolled his hands over the heads of both cocks he held, smearing pre-cum over his palms. The other two cried out. He gripped them firmly then and started pumping faster, his hands going up and down a lot easier now that they were slicker.   
  
“ _Fuck_!” Tommy blurted out and sucked in a breath. “L-Like that.”  
  
Fingers were slowly caressing their way up Billy’s chest - Teddy’s fingers. He circled each nipple tenderly with the tip of his index finger, making the mage squirm lightly under his touch. He licked the brunet’s neck and kept tracing an invisible line over his chest until he touched Tommy’s face, still resting on Billy’s shoulder. Teddy pressed his fingers to the speedster’s soft lips and the white haired twin parted them slightly, allowing him to slide two fingers in while he moaned softly. The blond growled when he felt his fingers being circled by an avid tongue, but soon after the speedster let go of the fingers as his neck snapped back and his mouth formed a mute ‘O’.   
  
“Whatwasthat?!” Tommy questioned in a rush and then moaned loudly as Billy’s thumb pressed the cleft at his cock’s head.   
  
“A bit of static.” Billy chuckled when Tommy trembled violently the moment he squeezed him.  
  
“Oh god, I won’t be lasting much longer,” he revealed and then licked at his twin’s ear. “And don’t you dare tease me,” he warned in a seductive whisper.   
  
Teddy groaned and Billy could tell he was close too. “Then come for me,” he demanded and the other two grunted as his stroking became quicker and firmer. He could feel them getting closer to their limit at every tenacious caress of his hand, and the sounds filling his ears were getting higher and uncontrolled. Tommy’s hand tightened around the mage and his strokes too became short and precise. He was trying desperately to bring Billy to climax along with him, but then he felt it again, the _static_ his brother mentioned earlier was making his whole body tingle and that mixed with the impending pleasurable pressure low in his belly, and all the smells and sounds surrounding him suddenly seemed way too much to handle. With a long, senseless scream Tommy came all over Billy’s hand and thigh.  
  
Sensing that his climax was also very close, Teddy lowered his hand until he found the material of Billy’s pajama pants around his knees. He tugged them down then, thankful when his boyfriend understood what he was trying to do and raised his leg a bit so Teddy could push the cloth further until it was completely free of one of his legs. The blond then spread the brunet’s legs wide apart as he hooked one of them over his hip.  
  
Billy squealed when he felt Teddy’s fingers—still damp from Tommy’s saliva—touching his entrance, making a small circle there with movements that were painfully slow. “ _Dammit_ , Teddy.”   
  
The shape shifter was already so worked up that when Billy turned his face and sucked hard on his neck, it was all he needed to let go. He came with a low throaty call of ‘ _Billy_ ’ slipping out of his lips.  
  
Billy could hear heavy breathing from everywhere and he closed his eyes as he lowered his own hand, caressing down his way to where he needed it most, but before he even got there he felt the distinct sensation of lips closing around him. He screamed and grabbed a fist full of white sheets, arching his back. He reached over and touched familiar wavy hair. _Tommy_. The thought alone made his eyes roll up into his head. The lips around him went slowly down and then a tongue licked the underside of his cock.  
  
“I’m gonna- Ah!”   
  
For a split second the entire room was filled with intense blue light and then there was complete darkness once again. Breathy gasps filled the air as they all tried to catch their breaths.   
  
“ _Wow_ ,” came Tommy’s hoarse voice after some time. “Is it always like this? I mean, with blue lighting and all? Because that’s pretty cool,” he said, still sounding out of breath.   
  
Teddy laughed quietly and reached up to caress Billy’s face. “Not _always_. But every now and then, yeah.”  
  
“Nice,” Tommy replied, moving to lie back on the bed.   
  
Still feeling light headed and not quite recovered from his post-climax bliss, Billy turned his face and quickly pressed his lips to Tommy’s, turning to the other side soon after so he could give a peck to his boyfriend too.   
  
“Oh my god…” A faint smile was dancing on Billy’s lips as he spoke. “And we weren’t even drinking. We can’t blame it on the alcohol.”  
  
“Well,” the white haired twin started, the smile clear in his voice. “I could always say I did this so I wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch.”  
  
The other two laughed out loud. Billy pulled the pillow from under his head and threw it at his twin while sitting up. “You’re just too much, Thomas.” He was careful enough to put his pants back on before climbing off the bed.  
  
“And what are you doing? Running away from us?” the speedster asked, blinking several times as the offending light hurt his eyes when Billy switched them on.  
  
“No,” he replied, looking back at the other two from where he was, close to the bathroom’s door. “I’m actually going to take another shower because thanks to you two I’m now all sticky and sweaty.”  
  
“Is that supposed to be something bad?” Tommy joked with a mischievous smile.  
  
Teddy chuckled and Billy rolled his eyes, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.  
  
The other two remaining in the room stayed silent for a while. Then Tommy fell back on the bed with a long sigh and looked in Teddy’s direction, smiling. The shape shifter smiled back.  
  
“I never thought you would be a good kisser,” he confessed, elbowing the blond.   
  
Teddy snorted. “There are many things that you don’t know about me.”  
  
The speedster eyed him with one inquiring arched brow. “Interesting,” he declared simply and practically jumped out of the bed. “So, wanna go check if the water is at the right temperature for Billy? If it is cold we may need to warm it up a bit for him.” He grinned.  
  
They exchanged meaningful looks and in a few seconds they were both heading in the bathroom’s direction with wide, matching grins plastered over their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I would never be able to post this without the help of my darling beta readers suyari and mozzarellaroses <3
> 
> This fic was originally posted here: http://arrisor.livejournal.com/19534.html


End file.
